The Dance
by Hermione E Potter
Summary: Can Harry find the courage to ask his crush to the dance? H/H sorry I gave it away
1. Can I find the courage

A/N this is my first fic. Please be nice. There will be a two but I   
don't know about a three because I haven't written two yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
It normal day at Hogwarts and Harry Potter was sitting next to his best  
friend Hermione Granger and across from his other best friend Ron Weasley in the great hall. Ron was talking to Harry about quidditch, since he was beater this year. Harry wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking. Thinking about his crush. He was around her all the time. How could she not notice him?   
  
"I love everything about her." He thought. "Her hair, her eyes, the way  
she laughs, how smart she is. I could go on forever."   
  
"Earth to Harry" Ron was saying.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Said Harry  
  
"Did you hear a word I said? " Asked Ron  
  
"Uh... yeah" Said Harry trying to get the picture of his beautiful   
crush out of his mind.  
  
"Gee, you must have been pretty deep in thought 'cause you looked like   
her" He said gesturing to Hermione who was buried in her book, Standard  
book of spells grade 7.   
  
It was their 7th year at Hogwarts and Hermione had said she wanted to   
read the whole book before a week the term started. It had only been 3   
days and she was almost finished.   
"Hey Herm." Said Harry as he snatched up the book from Hermione and   
holding it above her head." Aren't you even gonna touch your breakfast?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, now give me my book back." she said reaching for the   
book but she couldn't quite reach.  
  
"Here you are." He said handing it back.  
  
"Hey, Hermione" Said Ron " If your not gonna eat your eggs can I have   
'em?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." She said going back to her book.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"What's up " asked dropping her book and looking at him caringly.   
  
"Those eyes" he thought "Those beautiful eyes. How could anyone not   
love her" He finally remembered Hermione had asked him a question.  
  
"Oh... I'm... just... tired." He said knowing that he didn't want to   
tell her what he was really thinking.   
  
"We've still got quidditch game against Slytherin tonight." Said Ron   
excitedly.  
  
Harry groaned   
Soon everyone was leaving the Great Hall. Leaving only Harry, Hermione,  
and Ron.Hermione had gone back to her book. Ron then got up to leave and so did Harry. But Hermione didn't take her eyes off her book. Harry turned to her.  
  
"Hey, Herm aren't you coming?" asked Harry.  
  
She snapped out of her trance and looked up.  
  
"Oh... yeah." She said as she marked the page in her book and closed   
it, then stood.  
  
Harry walked to his first class.  
  
At dinner Harry and Ron were eating fast. Ron was talking about   
quidditch. It was gonna be the first game this year and it happened to be against Slytherin. So it was big. Harry wasn't at all listening to Ron. He was thinking of his crush. "Sigh, how could I like her " he thought "She obviously doesn't like me.  
  
But still he couldn't help it. "Hermione Granger. No that's not right,  
" he thought " Hermione Potter… that sounds better" he laughed to   
himself. "How could I even think that. She doesn't know I like her.   
How could I think about marriage? But still…"  
  
"Earth to Harry!" said Ron noticing Harry's spaced out matter.  
"Harry are you sure you're ok? asked Hermione sweetly  
  
" Um... you know what, maybe I will go rest till the game." Said Harry   
getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone running behind him. He turned only to see   
Hermione running up.  
  
"Oh hey Herm" he said as she approached.  
  
"Hey Harry" she said " Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
" Ya looked kinda dazed"  
  
" Oh I was just thinking about the dance," he said refereeing to the   
back to school dance.  
  
" So are ya gonna ask Cho" she halted  
  
" Huh. There's no Cho Chang to ask this year," she said.  
  
"Wouldn't matter," said Harry" I know someone else I want to ask." He   
said looking at her smiling.  
  
" Who, Lavender, Parviti?"  
  
" Well you know her butt you'll find out later."  
  
When they finally made it to the portrait hole the fat lady asked..  
  
" Password?"  
  
" Uh... frothy goat." Said Harry  
  
The portrait swung open and they walked into an empty common room. And  
to the spilt of the boy's and girl's dorms.  
  
"Well I'm off to the library" said Hermione  
  
"Aren't you gonna come to the game?"  
  
" No not this time" she said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Won't you even wish me good luck?"  
  
She turned and walked to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good luck." She said as she walked away.  
  
Harry just stood there his hand on his cheek where she'd kissed him.  
  
"She kissed me!" he thought, "She really kissed me"  
  
After the game he walked into the common room last.  
" Hey" said Ron as he walked up" you look beat"  
  
" Umm hmm" he said as he plopped down in an over stuffed armchair.  
  
" So ya gonna tell us who the lucky girl is you're asking to the dance"  
said Hermione with an evil grin.  
  
" Ya already got someone picked out?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't asked her yet" said Harry  
  
" So there's still a chance it could be me" said Ginny as she walked   
towards them  
  
Everyone just gave her a funny look.  
  
" Just kidding" she said " I already have a date".  
  
  
That night Harry couldn't sleep at all. All he could do was think about  
Hermione. Finally he gave up the fight and went down to the common  
room. To his surprise someone was down there. It was Hermione, who   
was reading a book by candlelight.  
  
"Hey Herm." He said " Why're you still up?'  
  
"Oh I couldn't sleep, and you" she said  
  
" Me neither" he said trying to sound tired  
" Oh"  
  
Harry went over to a chair and pulled it to the table where she sat as   
she placed her hands on the table and dropping her book.  
  
They sat there awhile. Neither one saying a word. Finally he gathered  
up his courage and held her hand. Interwinding his fingers with his. She looked up timidly.  
  
"Hermione" he said almost shyly " will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"M... m... me" she looked shocked " I.. I mean of course" she now   
looked a mixture of shocked and pleased "You like me?"  
  
" Of course I like you. Do you like me?"  
  
" Well yeah" " Doesn't everyone?!?!?"  
  
They were now both standing. Hermione fell into Harry's arms.   
She looked up at him. Their eyes met. Locked there, they kissed.   
The kiss could have lasted forever.  
Please r/r! Any flames will be used to make s'mores for all the nice great people!( their the ones who have reviewed before and it was nice.  
  
  
  



	2. Dance time

A week later Harry was sitting at his usual spot at the Gryffindor   
table in the Great Hall. It was a Sunday so they didn't have classes.  
Harry hadn't seen Hermione all day since she had flown to a muggle   
town to buy a dress for the ball. He was of course nervous since the   
dance was tomorrow night at 6:00. He sat not touching his lunch. Ron   
on the other hand was wolfing down his. He didn't know how to dance   
really.   
  
" Ron" he asked " Who are you taking to the dance?"  
  
" Oh" he said swallowing his last piece of turkey" Lavender"  
  
Later that day in the common room Hermione walked in carrying a   
shopping bag. Ginny, Parviti, and some other girls also walked in all   
carrying bags of different sizes and styles. Hermione flashed him a   
smile and headed up to her dorm.   
The night of the dance Harry carefully pulled on his dress robes and   
tried to tame his hair, which of course didn't work. Ron was   
complaining about his robes because they were wrinkled. When all the   
boys were ready they headed down stairs where a few couples had already  
gotten together and were mingling with friends. Harry sat nervously in   
and arm chair to wait for Hermione. When Lavender came down the stairs.  
She walked amedeitly went to Ron  
" Oh Dean, Parviti will be down in a minute. Seamus, Ginny was just   
finishing her hair, and Harry, Hermione will be down if you want to see   
what we did to her."  
  
After she finished Ginny came down the stairs smiling and walked to   
Seamus. All the boys had bought corsages. Ron had gotten a corsage of   
one white rose and small white flowers. Seamus' were yellow roses and   
Harry's were red roses.   
  
Ginny was wearing a deep burgundy dress that was ankle length with a   
slit up to her knee.  
  
Parviti was wearing a knee length red dress.   
  
Lavenders was a long flowing lavender color dress.  
  
All the girls smiled to Harry. Then Parviti spoke up.  
  
" Harry you may be a bit surprised with Hermione."  
  
" I... when... is she coming down" he stuttered   
  
" Hermione" Lavender yelled up the stairs" You can come down"  
  
Harry heard the click of high heels on the stairs. Harry looked up to   
see Hermione come down the stairs. She looked wonderful. She was w  
earing a long black dress with a slit up to her thigh. With black high   
heels and her nails were painted red. Her hair was up in a French twist  
with little ringlets.  
  
" Herm. You look great!"  
  
" Thank you" she said with a smile  
  
She walked to him and they hooked arms.  
  
When they arrived in the Great Hall it was beautifully decorated with   
fairy lights all around.  
  
The music began to play and the couples walk onto the dance floor.   
Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder during a slow song.  
  
"Thanks for taking me" she whispered to him.  
  
He just smiled.  
Every thing was fine till Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
" Now I will announce our new student teachers" he said  
  
" First is Mr. Shawn Johnson" a small scrawny man of about 18 bowed.   
He had light blonde hair and was shaking with nervousness.  
  
" Next is Mr. Matt Futch" a tall man with blonde- brown hair bowed. He  
didn't seem nervous.  
  
" Third is Mr. Brendan Thompson" A tall man with dark hair and a semi   
dark complexion bowed, he also didn't look nervous.   
  
" As well as Mrs. Paige Hallak" A medium sized woman with lots of dark   
brown flowing hair smiled.  
  
" An American student, Mrs. Hilary Carr" A tall woman with short blonde   
permed hair also smiled.  
  
" And last I am proud to announce a Hogwarts student. Mrs. Cho Chang"  
  
The ravenclaw table cheered. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
Cho and Harry had dated in Cho's 7th year. She had dumped him.  
  
All the aides walked down into the crowd. Cho walked strait to Harry...  
  
  
Sorry I left ya like that. To my friends. Shawn is a boy I know(he's   
funny I had to use him) Matt is my friend/x-boy friend/ guy with a   
funny last name, so I used him. Brendan Thompson is my crush. Paige is   
my best friend so I used her + her last name is odd. Hilary is another   
of my best friend so I used he. She said she wanted to get her hair   
permed so Walla. Cho plays a part in my fics so she had to come back   
to haunt us.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. And all friend mentioned  
belong to them selves.  
  
Copy write   
Moonbeam 2000  
Owned by Haley .....  
Written by Hermione E Potter  



	3. Big surpirises

"Harry" she said smiling " How have you been?"  
  
" Cho" he said " I didn't expect to see you again"  
  
" Well I'm back this year as an aide for the charms class."  
  
" And who is this" she asked looking at Hermione.  
  
" This is my date" he said rapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
He smiled widely.  
  
" Hello" said Hermione.  
  
"Hi" said Cho looking smug  
  
"Well we'll be off" said Harry pulling Hermione away.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Harry smiling  
  
" Of course" said Hermione  
  
As they walked onto the dance floor they were unaware of Cho watching them. She didn't like seeing Harry with Hermione, not one bit. She'd have to find away to get Harry all to herself.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
On dance floor  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"So, you don't like Cho anymore do you?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course not Hermione. Why would you ask?" Said Harry  
  
" I don't know. I just don't trust Cho is all" She said  
  
"Why not Herm?"  
  
"There's just something about her that doesn't sit well with me, I don't know what it is"   
  
"There's nothing to worry about, believe me" Said Harry.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Later  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cho stood by the refreshments. A searing pain shot through her upper arm. She rubbed it through her long sleeved dress robes. She couldn't leave now, not yet. Just then one of the other student teachers walked up. She'd Heard Dumbledore say her name was Hilary.  
  
" Hello" said the girl with short blonde permed hair, "My names Hilary, I'll be assisting in Transfiguration, It's a real joy being able to work at the legendary Hogwarts"  
  
"Why, yes it is" Said Cho with a barely audible fake smile.  
  
"Have you met Paige, or Matt, or Shawn yet?, We all went to school together in America." She said  
  
Now she was standing in front of Cho, blocking her view of Harry and Hermione. Cho tried to see over Hilary's shoulder but Hilary was taller than Cho.   
  
" Paige is helping in, Muggle studies, since she's Muggle born. Shawn's helping in Potions, and Matt in Divination" she said " We all think Matt has it easiest since all he has to do is light candles and dust shelves. Matt' not the smartest guy, that's why I was surprised he got a job here"  
  
"Yeah whatever" said Cho still struggling to see past Hilary  
  
" I better get back over there, bye" With that Hilary walked back over to her friends and Cho could see the dance floor, but Harry and Hermione we're nowhere in sight.   
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
In Gardens  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
"Harry, it's beautiful out tonight" Said Hermione   
  
"I know" said Harry  
  
"You know, the others are going to worry about us" said Hermione   
  
"Let 'em worry" Harry and he kissed Hermione   
  
Hermione smiled, Just then they heard screams coming from the castle. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then ran towards the castle.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
Inside the castle  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Cho was scared. There he was standing in the huge hole in the wall. Dust drifting around him. He'd come again, and he'd be angry with her. Very angry.  
  
As Harry and Hermione ran through the door they saw him as well. Voldmort. Standing there looking around with a sickening grin. Hermione became instantly worried. What if he'd come for Harry, which he most likely had. Harry was glaring at him from across the great hall. Then Voldmort spotted him, he looked strait at Harry.   
  
"Oh, don't worry mister Potter." He said " I haven't come for you, I'm here for someone else, and I think they know who they are" He said scanning the room with his red eyes. They settled on Cho.  
  
"Why didn't you come?" He said, his voice evil and angry. " I called and you didn't come like the rest" He said motioning behind him. There stood hundreds of cloaked figures, Deatheaters.  
  
"I'm angry at you Cho" He said " Do you know what happens when I get angry? Do you Cho?"   
  
"I might hurt someone like this" he said motioning towards Cho with his wand. A bolt of light flew out and hit Cho. She screamed and fell to the floor, ending up on her knees. Everyone else gasped.  
  
"Why don't you come here" said Voldmort, waving his wand at her. She rose off the ground and drifted towards him, landing in a heap in front his feet. He shot another bolt of light at her. She tried to scream but it came out as more of a sob. He was about to fire again when Harry aimed a spell at Voldmort. He shrieked and stumbled backwards. He looked up an growled at Harry   
  
"Stay out of this orphan" he said shooting a spell at Harry. Harry dodged the spell at Voldmort. Voldmort's wand rose into the air and landed in Harry's awaiting hand.   
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of this" he said aiming another shot , this time from his hand, at Harry. He screamed and fell to the ground. At the same time so did Voldmort. Hermione realized what was going on. It was because Voldmort had some of Harry's blood in him. As Voldmort was preparing to shoot a spell at Harry , Wormtail took his wand and shot the death spell at Voldmort, he screamed as loud as he could before falling in a crumpled heap. Wormtail stood there, wand still pointing at Voldmort, mouth open, shaking. Had he killed Voldmort. Hermione was wondering the same thing but at the same time she was angry. If Wormtail had killed Voldmort than had he killed Harry as well. She ran to Harry and turned him on his back. He was still breathing. He opened his eyes half way.  
  
"Someone see if Voldmort is alive" Yelled Hermione to the whole great hall.  
  
Matt ran over to Voldmort and put a body bind spell on him. He knelt down to see. He felt his pulse then stood up  
  
"He's dead" He yelled to everyone, everyone started clapping, cheering out of happiness.  
  
Hermione looked back towards Harry  
  
"Hermione" he whispered before fainting  
  
"Harry!" she yelled at him " Someone help" Paige ran over  
  
She knelt beside Harry and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"He's still has a pulse" she said " We need to get him to a nurse" she said  
  
Shawn came over and put a weight less spell on Harry. He lifted him up as Paige conjured a stretcher. Hermione helped lay Harry on the stretcher and Shawn and Matt carried him to the infirmary. They laid him out on Harry's "regular" bed. Madam Pomfrey looked at him and said he had just fainted. She gave him a potion and awoke. She gave him another potion saying he needed rest. She walked towards Hermione, Shawn, Matt, Paige and Hilary.  
  
"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. Are all you alright?" Said Madam Pomfrey  
  
They all nodded. Just then Ron came running through the door.  
  
"No visitors" Said Madam Pomfrey "All you kids need to get back to the Great Hall now"  
  
They all headed back to the Great Hall, where everyone was leaving to their dorms and Filch and Hagrid were trying to repair the wall. There were magical policemen every where, gathering deatheaters and examining the Great Hall. Voldmort was nowhere in sight. Dumbledore walk to them.  
  
"I like the way you knew what to do" he said" You handled the situation wonderfully. I hope Mr. Potter is doing alright" Said Dumbledore  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said he would" Said Hermione.  
  
"That's wonderful" He said " All the deatheaters will be taken to Azkaban."  
  
"What about Wormtail" asked Hermione   
  
" He won't be punished, seeing as he defeated Voldmort"  
  
"That's good"  
"I think all of you need to head off to your rooms" said Dumbledore. "I will see you in the morning"   
  
  
a/n well how was it. I'm glad to finish it. Well I did want this to be the last part but its not going to be , There will be one more to tie up some loose ends.  
  
Shoutouts: To Paige. Hilary, Matt, and Shawn. Sorry if I made you sound like geeks, or in the case or Shawn ungeeky. To Matt, I just had to find a way to call you stupid. I couldn't help. It's a habit. To Paige and Hilary, HI!!!! To ~Angelpadfoot and Magical*Little*Me, keep writing and Hi!!!!! Well bye, Hermione E. Potter  



End file.
